Voir ou ne pas voir ?
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Comment Naruto essaye, lors d'un entrainement, et avec l'aide de son renard intérieur, de découvrir le visage de Kakashi. OS1/3.  OS/OOC/KakaNaru.


**Titre : Voir ou ne pas voir ? **

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC**

**Couple/Pairing : KakaNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Ceci est une fiction écrite dans un état de pure déconne ! Comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait très peu d'histoire de ce couple … Tadam !**

** ** Elle servira de premier volet d'une trilogie sur le couple KakaNaru**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

C'est en cette journée particulièrement chaude à Konoha, que nous retrouvons le ninja blond le plus imprévisible de sa génération.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. La vieille Tsunade no Baa-chan continuait de parier, et de perdre, et surtout de cacher son saké à Shizune dans des endroits qui devenaient de plus en plus loufoques, le dernier en date avait été de le cacher dans l'une des dalles du plafond. Sakura passait son temps à éviter Lee qui ne cessait de lui réclamer un rendez-vous, Choji continuait à manger ses fameuses chips, bien qu'il est changé de marque, Ino testait un nouveau régime, Hinata se mangeait toujours autant le trottoir à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Naruto, Kiba se promenait avec Akamaru, Neji se laissait pousser les cheveux, Tenten nettoyait ses armes, Shino avait adopté une nouvelle variété d'insecte, Gai lançait des défis à Kakashi, qui lui préférait lire le dernier tome parut de _Icha Icha Paradise_, et Shikamaru rêvassait à la prochaine visite d'une sublime blonde de Suna… Bref toute l'équipe se portait bien.

Depuis maintenant quelques temps déjà, Naruto et Kyuubi avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, dans le but de sauver leurs fesses de l'Akatsuki encore et toujours, malheureusement, active et à la recherche des deux derniers Bijuu. Ils avaient donc passé un marché ou Kyuubi, à défaut d'être entièrement libre sans son hôte, lui avait permit d'utiliser un peu de sa puissance lors des combats qu'il qualifiait de moyennement intéressant pour le laisser s'occuper des plus gros carnages concernant « les plus gros méchants » dixit Kyuubi.

Leur relation avait bien évolué elle aussi. Kyuubi n'étant plus le monstre sanguinaire que Naruto était obligé de supporter mais plutôt l'_animal de compagnie_ à présent ! Naruto et lui s'entendaient assez bien, passant la plus grande partie de la journée à s'envoyer des piques, pour passer le temps disaient-ils. Le jeu consistait à savoir lequel des deux avaient le plus de répartie. Et tout les deux se montraient particulièrement tenaces, ne voulant pas perdre face à l'autre. Cela avait animé bien des soirées à Konoha !

De plus, le changement de puissance lors des missions avait dès lors été radical. Tous avaient pu alors remarquer l'évolution de Naruto. Autant pour son côté réfléchit, ses capacités à créer de nouvelles techniques de combat et la toute nouvelle puissance acquise, pour rester littéralement scotchés lors des combats, ou Naruto les gagnait de vitesse rendant leur présence quasiment à de la figuration.

Enfin, Naruto étant Naruto, pensant qu'il n'était pas devenu assez fort pour ramener son teme de coéquipier, tout le monde aura comprit de qui il s'agissait : Sasuke, il continuait donc à s'entrainer, s'entrainer et s'entrainer encore. Délaissant les jolies filles qui l'entouraient, et ne se préoccupant pas des paris que ces amis, menés par la vieille sennin, prenaient pour savoir s'il n'allait pas finir gay ou moine.

C'est en ce jour de repos, normalement décrété par l'Hokage, que nous le retrouvons donc. Mais comme Naruto étant Naruto et qu'il ne connait pas le terme repos, nous le retrouvons au terrain d'entrainement avec son renard préféré comme entraineur personnel afin de travailler sur une nouvelle technique, à savoir étudier la détection des ninjas ennemi et ce en mode furtif.

Il s'était installé par terre au milieu du terrain, enlevant son T-shirt et se mettant en position de méditation pour l'exercice du jour.

_« Hé gamin ! T'es sur que tu vas pouvoir bosser correctement avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé à l'Ichiraku tout à l'heure ? »_

- Mais oui t'inquiète ! Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, non ?

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un humain de ton gabarit peut engloutir à lui seul 20 bols en moins de 5 min. J'ajoute qu'il s'agit là d'une estimation très très large. » _

- Pfffff ! Tu ne comprendras jamais que les ramens sont LA source de la vie.

_« Bientôt tu rajouteras à la fin de ton speech la vigueur de la jeunesse et on aura sur les bras une doublure de la tortue à sourcils ! »_

- Rahh ! T'es jamais content de toute façon.

_« Bon, si t'as fini moucheron, on va parler boulot ! »_

- Yosh ! Balance la carpette, je t'écoute !

_« On va travailler aujourd'hui sur tes sens. La sensibilité d'un ninja est très importante tout comme sa perception. » _

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? -_- ?

_« Non, moustique. » _

- Continue avec les surnoms et tu verras ou je vais te les mettre tes queues !

_« Kukuku ! Tu crois que tu pourras réussir à me toucher ? » _

- Je peux toujours essayer ! ^_^

_« Kukukuku ! Ok, mais on verra ça plus tard ! Reprenons, la Sensibilité permet de ressentir des sensations physiques, mais aussi nous permet d'avoir une réception psychologique, morale, et esthétique. Tandis que la Perception, cela permet de percevoir les 5 sens, par l'esprit. »_

- … ? *_* ?

_« Il faut que tu puisses arriver non seulement à ressentir le chakra des autres ninjas, mais également voir au-delà de cette perception. » _

- Je piges pas !

_« Ca m'aurait étonné ! »_

- … tuer… sale carpette, marmonna alors le blond dans sa barbe.

_« Il faut qu'en fermant les yeux, tu puisses tout d'abord reconnaitre le chakra de la personne pour savoir si c'est un ninja que tu connais. Ensuite on fera en sorte que tu vois dans ton esprit les flux circulant dans tout son corps »_

- Et t'as oublié un truc le génie ! J'ai ni le Sharingan ni le Byakugan !

_« Crétin et si tu me laissais finir ! »_

- …

_« Tu peux le faire à présent je pense, puisque nous avons modifié notre barrière de chakra. N'oublie pas gamin, que tu as réussi à modifier mon magnifique hôtel 5 étoiles »_

- Ouais ok !

_« Donc reprenons, tu perçois les flux dans le corps, là tu laisseras ton instinct sauf pour ton premier coup ou je t'aiderais le plus possible. Et arrivera alors la partie la plus difficile : reconstituer le corps de la personne. » _

- Pourquoi je dois apprendre tout ca ?

_« Mais pourquoi Yondaime m'a foutu dans un crétin pareil ? »_

- Pour te faire chier !

_« Ca fonctionne ! Par exemple si tu te trouves en mission, tu pourras voir la physionomie de ceux qui t'entourent et différencier tes amis de tes ennemis. Surtout de savoir si tes compagnons sont blessés et en fâcheuse posture sans même à signaler ta présence. » _

- Cool ! Allons-y !

_« Pas trop tôt ! -_-'' »_

ooo00OO00ooo

Pendant ce temps là non loin de là, dans la forêt de Konoha, Kakashi se promenait tranquillement, en lisant son bouquin orange (tout le monde connait la couverture des Icha Icha ? Non ? ), et entouré de son escouade de chiens ninja. Pakkun appela alors le jounin.

- Né Kakashi !

- Mmmmh…

- Les gars et moi avons senti la présence de Naruto dans le coin. T'es sur que c'était repos aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sur, Godaime nous l'a ordonné après la mission de Kumo.

- Alors le gamin n'a pas du entendre, car il est sur le terrain d'entrainement. Il veut peut être établir un nouveau record !

Kakashi souffla rapidement, pensant que Naruto ne changerait jamais et capitula.

- Je vais y aller. A plus les gars !

- Bye Kakashi !

Il rangea son livre et s'élança à travers la forêt, en prenant la direction du terrain d'entrainement comme lui avait indiqué Pakkun. Il arriva enfin à destination et découvrit son ancien élève, assis au milieu du terrain en position de méditation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le couper pour lui changer les idées et l'emmener manger un morceau, Kakashi se surprit à observer le jeune homme et s'attarda sur la contemplation des traits du blond, pour la première fois de sa vie.

La première remarque qu'il se fit fut que Naruto avait bien changé depuis le temps de l'académie. Ce n'était plus le gamin rondouillard aux cheveux hirsutes emmitouflé dans sa combinaison orange.

Ces dernières années lui avaient été bénéfiques en tout point, qui fait qu'aujourd'hui il était devenu difficile de ne pas remarquer cette haute silhouette tout en finesse et en robustesse.

Naruto avait bien grandi depuis ses treize ans, il atteignait aujourd'hui les 1m75 et possédait une sublime silhouette élancée. Son visage autrefois rond, apparaissait à présent plus fin et possédait des traits plus masculins. Sur chacune de ses joues, toujours les même trois moustaches légendaires qui le caractérisaient tant. Il avait gardé ses grands magnifiques yeux bleus, mais on remarquait dorénavant que son regard était plus profond, témoignant d'une toute nouvelle maturité. Le tout encadrait par ses cheveux blonds, toujours aussi indomptable, et dont deux mèches retombées de chaque côté ainsi que sur ses yeux les voilant par moment. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, pensait Kakashi. Il s'attarda davantage à la contemplation des muscles de son torse, qui exposait une sublime peau halée. Celle-ci semblait à la fois douce et rugueuse, d'où s'émanait une grande force. Les pectoraux et les abdominaux étaient bien développés, montrant l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve le blond lors des entrainements et de sa volonté à toujours vouloir se dépasser. Il finit son observation sur les bras et les cuisses également bien proportionnés et musclés de son ancien élève.

Le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un cygne magnifique pensa le gris. Tout son être dégageait à présent une grande force et un immense respect. Ce même respect et la reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours recherché, et dont finalement, les villageois l'avait gratifié.

_« Hé gamin ! » _

« Mmmmmh ? »

_« Tu vas pouvoir commencer par mettre en pratique ce qu'on a déjà vu avant. » _

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

_« Ouais ! A toi de jouer ! »_

« Yosh ! »

_« Pour cette première fois tu te concentreras essentiellement sur ta perception et moi je m'occuperais de la sensibilité de notre cobaye. »_

Naruto ouvrit alors sa perception. Et on peut dire qu'il découvrit son ancien sensei sous un nouveau jour.

Il commença donc reconnaitre et identifier clairement le chakra face à lui et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Il continua pour pousser plus loin sa perception afin d'apercevoir le flux de chakra qui circulait librement dans tout son corps. C'était incroyable ! Le chakra avait une couleur bleue constante et se diffusait partout dans les canaux. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à exécuter la deuxième phase de l'exercice, et se mit à ressentir l'aura qui se dégageait de ce chakra. C'était à la fois doux et fort, comme la personnalité de Kakashi, se dit-il. Autant attentif au besoin des autres et se liant facilement, autant dangereux dans les combats ou il savait se montrer implacable face à ses ennemis.

Et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer arriva. Il commença à percevoir le corps de l'argenté en accroissant ses cinq sens.

Dans son esprit, le corps de Kakashi se dessinait lentement. Il commença par distinguer une silhouette assez fine, bien que masculine et tout en muscle.

Il visualisa ainsi tous les muscles du corps. Commençant par le torse et le ventre, ou il percevait les reliefs que produisaient les muscles des pectoraux et des abdominaux. Les détaillant et les admirant allègrement, sans aucune gène. Il continua, descendant le long du corps pour observer et admirer à leur tour les cuisses et les jambes. La représentation des muscles représentés dans son esprit lui montrait une musculature souple et bien travaillée, digne du ninja qu'il était.

La peau apparut à son tour laissant apercevoir une fine pigmentation du grain. Il semblait à Naruto qu'elle était belle et douce, appelant le toucher. L'odeur entêtante qui se dégageait du jounin et qui embaumait l'air était suave et masculine, correspondant tout à fait à Kakashi. Il réussit même à avoir une idée, et ce en sachant qu'il se trouvait face à lui, à voir une perception détaillée de son fessier magnifiquement musclé et également bombé.

C'est pour dire, qu'au fur et à mesure de sa découverte, Naruto rougissait et commençait à se sentir bizarre. Il commençait doucement mais surement à avoir anormalement chaud, le tout, en détaillant le magnifique corps du jounin dévoilé dans toute sa splendeur.

Continuant malgré tout, le blond se concentra sur la respiration et les battements de cœur accélérés de celui-ci. Et perçut un léger mouvement de sa partie inférieure.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ayant lui aussi de plus en plus chaud et se sentant réagir à son tour.

Kakashi qui ne quittait Naruto des yeux, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il suivit le trajet d'une goutte de sueur, qui tombait tout le long de son torse pour se perdre dans les pants de son pantalon. Et lui aussi, se sentait réagir de plus en plus, et commençait à être sérieusement excité. Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans cet état en observant uniquement Naruto ? Il ne cessait de se poser la question.

_« Tu sens ce que je sens ? Ces sensations primaires, animales qui se dégagent de lui ? C'est réellement intéressant. Je ne regrette pas cet exercice gamin ! Kukuku ! »_

« Je me sens bizarre. Il fait plus chaud, non ? Dans tous les cas, je ne savais pas que Kakashi était un véritable canon en fait ! »

_« Tu pourras peut être lui demander directement de mettre en pratique ce qu'il a apprit durant toutes ces années en lisant ces bouquins. » _

Naruto essaya de se reprendre pour profiter de cet exercice afin de « voir » le visage de Kakashi. Le tout en essayant de faire abstraction des commentaires de son démon intérieur qui n'étaient pas fait pour l'aider davantage.

Il se concentra de nouveau pour observer ce visage si mystérieux. Et arriva à identifier l'after-shave qu'il utilisait. Il sentait toujours posé sur lui, le regard du gris qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, le transperçant un peu plus davantage à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il fixa ensuite son attention sur la respiration rapide et laborieuse de l'argenté, qui trahissait sa perturbation face à la situation. Il sentait tous ses muscles tendus, la bouche légèrement ouverte et tremblotante qui laissait s'échapper un souffle rauque.

Le blond fut enfin récompensé de ses efforts, et réussit à obtenir une vision de ce visage si ardemment caché, bien que celle-ci fût légèrement floue et incomplète. Il savait pour autant que la réalité de voir ce visage de ses propres yeux serait totalement différente, mais il fut touché d'avoir réussit à percer une partie du mystère.

A ce moment là, il prit conscience de son propre état. Se rendant compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un état si dissemblable de celui de son ancien sensei.

La tension sexuelle était intense sur le terrain. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans ces sensations. Se contentant d'observer le corps qui les narguait. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait malgré le désir de vouloir sauter sur l'autre.

Quand le blond décida de rompre la connexion et de revenir à la réalité. Il décontracta ses muscles, dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience de tendre, et ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul, Kakashi était déjà partit.

_« Ca va gamin ? » _

Il prit quelques secondes le temps d'expirer en faisant retomber toute la tension de son corps et répondit sans vraiment être convaincu :

- Ouais ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_« T'as réussit l'exercice entièrement. Tu as utilisé ta perception et la sensibilité pour visualiser ton pervers de sensei. En plus tu peux te vanter de l'avoir fait réagir. »_

- Réagir ? Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tout ce que j'ai vu était bien réel ?

_« Oh que oui ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! On recommence quand tu veux ! » _

Kyuubi partit dans un grand fou rire, imaginant les prochaines retrouvailles des deux chauds lapins, pendant que Naruto prenait quelques secondes de réflexion avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

- Si j'ai réussi à le percevoir dans mon esprit, peut être que la prochaine fois je pourrais directement le voir !

En repartant chez lui, il se promit de tout faire pour le découvrir.

FIN

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez pour une première KakaNaru ? **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review ! **


End file.
